


Driven Over the Edge

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 125: Nuts. Set during ‘The Runaway Bride’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Driven Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 125: Nuts. Set during ‘The Runaway Bride’.

Donna’s decided, after careful consideration and lots of yelling, that he isn’t intentionally trying to kidnap or kill her. He’s trying to help her, even if he’s not particularly good at it.

That doesn’t mean that he still might not be the death of her, though.

He’s completely barmy. She’s never met anyone that insane. Perhaps it’s the loss of his friend, or maybe there’s something else going on, but he’s been driven over the edge.

He asks her to go with him. She can’t. His insanity is going to get himself killed. She doesn’t want to die with him.


End file.
